Balto And The Vampire Husky
by drewdog302
Summary: Jenna gets bitten a vampire wolf named Faust although her vampire form wears off during the day Balto must find a way to cure her. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Balto was running in a feild he looked over his shoulder to see his husky mate Jenna catching up to him she was trying to talk to him about something but Balto wasn't in the mood he then got annoyed and screeched to a stop he looked at Jenna completely  
/annoyed "JENNA CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR DARN RED SKULL!" He growled Jenna's jaw quivered she was failing to hold back tears "W-what?" She said "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW SO THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!" He growled Jenna's  
/heart shattered "O-okay Balto I-I'll l-leave you alone." She said with tears in her eyes she then turned around and ran away in the opposite direction crying her heart out Balto then realized what he did he told his mate that she was a worthless  
/mutt _Oh crap what have I done?!_ He thought"Jennawait!" He shouted but Jenna was out of sight Balto then ran after her.

* * *

Jenna was running soon she was out breath she laid down underneath a tree and sobbed uncontrollably "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!" She sobbed "Stupid enough to get captured my dear." said a ghostly voice Jenna stopped crying and turned around "Who said that?"  
/She asked then with out warning something from behind grabbed her orange scarf and she looked face to face into a pale white wolf his two front teeth were razor sharp Jenna at first thought that they were ingrown teeth but then she realized that  
/they

/were the teeth of a vampire "I did." He said "LET ME GO!" She screamed "No your coming with me." the vampire wolf said he dragged her from behind Jenna struggled and squirmed then her scarf came untied she started to run but she was then thrown by  
/invisible

force she then saw the vampire wolf standing over her "Where do you think your going?" He asked mockingly he then grabbed her front paw and he dragged her Jenna struggled to break free but the vampire's grip was too strong "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"  
/She

screamed "Silence." The vampire said his eyes glowed bright blue and Jenna was then put into a deep sleep.

* * *

Balto heard Jenna's screams he ran to find out what was happening his heart sank when he saw nothing he then saw something laying on the snowit was a piece oforange cloth Balto looked at it closer he gasped in horror it was Jenna's orange

scarf he picked it up and sniffed it he picked up Jenna's sent and he then ran as fast as paws could carry him _This is all my fault I shouldn't have yelled at her hold on Jenna I'm coming._ He thought as he ran through the snow.

* * *

noshade=""

Jenna woke up her head throbbed she got up her heart started to race when she saw her kidnapper approaching her "Who are you." Jenna asked "It's about time I introduce myself I am Faust the Vampire Wolf." The vampire wolf said "And What do you want  
/from me?" Jenna growled "Wait and see and the floor will be painted red with the blood of your mate." Faust said "Your going to kill Balto?!" Jenna screamed "No I'm not gonna kill Balto...you are." Faust explained Jenna shook her head in disbelief  
/"NO I WON'T KILL BALTO I LOVE HIM!" Jenna yelled tears started to form in her eyes "Oh yes you will and I'll make you." Faust said his eyes started to glow bright red "NO I WON'T DO IT!" Jenna said with tears pouring down her muzzle "Fine then you  
/leave me no choice." Faust said he then pinned Jenna down "GET OFF OF ME!" Jenna screamed "Silence!" Faust said just then Balto arrived Jenna looked at him "BALTO HELP ME!" She screamed but before Balto could do anything Faust sunk his vampire  
/fangs into Jenna's neck Jenna then let out the loudest scream of pain that Balto,and Faust heard their entire lives "JENNA!" Balto shouted Faust reasled Jenna who started to toss and turn violently Balto looked at Faust and barred his teeth at him  
/"What did you do to her?" He growled "You'll see." Faust said with a smirk Balto watched in horror as Jenna's body began to transform her two front teeth grew razor sharp,her bright red fur turned pale red, and her amber eye's became bloodshot orange  
/once she was done transforming she got up Balto backed up he couldn't take in Jenna's new look "Jenna your a..." Balto didn't want to say it he didn't want to admit that Jenna was a vampire "No she's not Jenna anymore Balto say hello to

Jenna the Vampire Husky." Faust said Jenna then looked at Faust and growled "Don't growl at me you worthless mutt." Faust said Jenna then narrowed her eyes she HATED to be called a worthless mutt she hated it she then headbutted Faust and she raised  
her claws to end his life then something felt wrong she reasled Faust and looked at Balto who stood there speechless "Jenna..." Balto said Jenna then whimpered she thought Balto saw her as a monster she then ran passed him and she ran into the forest  
"JENNA DON'T GO!" He shouted "I'm out of here." Faust said he then turned into a bat and flew away Balto didn't want to go after Faust he wanted to go after Jenna he didn't want to lose her so he chased after her.

* * *

 **Jenna's a vampire and thinks that Balto sees her as a monster what will happen to her read the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna ran as fast as she could she then stopped when she reached the lake it was a crystal clear night she looked at her reflection in the water a tear slid down her cheek she usually looked pretty and just drop deadgorgeous but now thanks to Faust,Jenna  
was now a hideous monster _Balto is probably scared of me now._ She thought she began to sob quitely until someone from behind her said "Jenna." she turned her head around to see Balto she backed up a little "Jenna don't be afraid it's me Balto."  
Balto said "Balto I know it's you but I'm a monster I don't want you to be scared of me." Jenna said "Jenna your not a monster and I'm not afraid of you." Balto said "But back there you were..." Jenna said but she didn't finish because Balto cut  
her off "I was scared because I thought you were gonna attack me next but you remembered who I was but I still don't get it why would this "Faust" guy turn you into a vampire?" Balto said "He captured me because he was gonna to use me to get me to kill  
you I refused to accept it and then he pinned me down and he bit me and then next thing you knowI'm a vampire." Jenna said Balto's ears flattened against his head and he looked at his paws "This is all my fault." He said "No Balto it wasn't your  
fault it was mine I should have ran away from Faust when I had the chance." Jenna explained "No It's that I yelled at you and I made you cry I'm so sorry Jenna." Balto said "It's okay Balto you just lost your temper." Jenna said "No it's the part where  
I called you a worthless mutt which is not true." Balto said "Balto your saying that I'm not worthless." Jenna said "Yes your not a worthless mutt Jen your the sweetest,nicest,and the most prettiest person I had ever met and I love you."Balto said  
Jenna felt a tear of joy slide down her cheek it was one of the most sweetest things Balto had ever told her "Come here." Balto said Jenna ran to him and nuzzled him like crazy Balto smiled and stroked her pale red fur he then pulled Jenna's orange scarf  
and he slipped it around the vampire husky's neck "I think this belongs to you." Balto said Jenna said nothing but smiled and she licked Balto's cheeka few times Balto and Jenna looked at their reflections Balto looked at Jenna's he then began to  
grow worry what if Jenna would remain a vampire forever how would explain to everyone in the NA Air Force and in town that Jenna was a vampire but he would have figure that one once he and Jenna got home "Jen let's head home the guys are probably worried  
about us." Balto said a chill went up Jenna's spine "But what if..." Jenna started "I'm pretty sure they'll understand Jenna gave Balto a smile and she nuzzled him "Want to race home?" Balto asked Jenna grinned at Balto and said "Your on." "Okay Wolfdog  
versus Vampire Huskywho would win?" Balto asked sarcastically Balto stood on the left and Jenna was on the right Balto looked at her and said "Ready...set...GO!" and then Balto and Jenna took off into the night.

* * *

 **More later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the NA Air Force HQ in VTF-11's cabin the other members of Balto's squad were going about their night Aleu was taking a nap on the couchwhile her son Leo was playing with a rubber ball while their commander Capitian Thibodaux was hanging  
out with some of his friends Kodi and his girlfriend Dusty we're playing a game of cards he then began to shake when Dusty pulled out four ace cards she then smirked when she won "I win." She said Kodi then threw his cards down "NO!" He yelled in defeat  
"Kodiak calm down its just a game." Dusty said "I know but I hate losing." Kodi said "Kodi there's a meaning to losing you get to learn from the mistakes you made." Dusty said Kodi smiled and nodded then the doorbell rang "Get the door Troy." said a tracking  
dog Tony (the guy who was called Troy)was a tracking wolf from the VTF-9 squadron "Oh Jade would you please stop calling me Troy." Tony said agitated "I would if you would stop being mean to others." Jade said Tony rolled his eyes and walked to  
the door and he pawed it open to see Balto "Hey Balto how are you..." Tony then stopped when hesaw a pale red husky with sharp fangs behind Baltohe was about to slam the door but Balto stopped him "Tony it's not what it looks like so  
don't scream like a little girl." Balto said "Is that Jenna?" Tony asked "H-hey Tony." Jenna said "Balto what happened to her?"He asked "We'll explain once we get the team together but first let me pull a little prank on Aleu." Balto said he crept  
up to Aleu who was still asleep in the couch Balto he chuckleda little then he yelled into Aleu's ear " **WAKE UP!** " Aleu woke up breathing heavily she looked at Balto who was on the ground laughing his head off "Papa Don't do that." Aleu said  
recovering from her father's jump scare after that Balto and Jenna told the gang the whole thing about Faust turning Jenna into a vampire "And you beat Balto in a race?" Tony asked "Yep." Jenna replied "Your like the fastest vampire alive." Kodi said  
"Ha ha very funny Kodiak." Balto said "He's just teasing Balto." Jenna said Balto muttered under his breath while looking at Kodi"Guys we need to find a way to change Gramma back before she's a vampire forever." Leo said "Leo is right guys." Dusty  
said "But how?" Aleu asked "I'm gonna need two blood samples of Jenna's blood then I'll get to work on an antidote if there's one available but first we must get a goodnight rest."Captain said "Alright I'll keep Jenna company." Balto said After  
that Tony,Jade,Kodi,Dusty,Aleu and Leoleft the cabin Captain went to his room leaving Balto and Jenna in the living room Balto grabbed a soft blanket and he wrapped it around his vampire mate Jenna then snuggled close to him "Goodnight Jenna I love  
you." Balto said "I love you too goodnight." Jenna said Balto laid his jaw on herhead and Jenna quickly fell asleep Balto looked at Jenna and he made one last thought _She looks prettier in her sleep_ he then closed his eyes and he too fell  
asleep.

* * *

 _ **more later...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Balto woke up the next morning he looked next to him he expected to see Jenna in her vampire form but to his shock her two front teeth were no longer showing her fur was no longer pale red her fur was bright red "Jenna wake up." Balto said "Good morning  
/Balto." Jenna said "Balto why are you looking at me like that?" She said "Maybe this would help." Balto said he then handed her a mirror Jenna gasped at what's she saw "I'm normal agian!" She Squealed"Glad you are but I'm confused how did you

change

back?" Balto asked "Hold on I don't know if I'm normal yet." Jenna replied "Huh what do you mean Jen?" Balto asked "Well since its day Iguess I'm in my regular husky form but if the sun goes down I'll probably become a vampire husky agian."

Jenna said "So your saying that your vampire form only happens at night." Balto said Jenna nodded she then started to cry "Oh I don't want to feel the painful transformation it really hurts when my body mutates." Jenna sobbed she shoved her head in  
/Balto's

chest he then stroked her soft red fur "Jenna it'll be okay." Balto said he started to make shooshing sounds to lesson her tears after Jenna stopped crying and they ate breakfast before they knew it Captain was up drinking a cup of coffee after that  
/Cap

told Balto and Jenna that it was time for Jenna to get her blood sample "This is going to hurt like heck." Jenna said "Don't worry Jenna it won't hurt that much." Cap said patting her head "Okay but Balto I'm gonna need you to hold my paw." Jenna

said

Balto nodded and he held her paw as Cap applied some antiseptic and injected a syringe into Jenna then gritted her teeth in pain and squeezed Balto's paw tightly once the vail was filled with Jenna's blood Cap removed the syringe and applied a band  
/aid to

the wound "That wasn't so bad was it?" Balto asked "Yeah but we still need a blood sample for my vampire form." Jenna replied she was woozy from the injection "I'm pretty sure you'll do fine without me holding your paw Jen." Balto said "Wether I'm  
/a vampire

or not Balto I'm still the same Jenna." Jenna said "Okay we still have a LONG time before the sun sets so for now you guys can make yourselves comfortable until then." Cap explained Balto nodded he looked at Jenna he winked at her "Let's go Jenna."  
/Balto

said Jenna then came to his side and they walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Balto and Jenna we're watching the sunset Jenna started to shake in fear knowing that'll she'll become a vampire agian Balto nuzzled her in reassurance "This is it Balto you might want to take a step back." Jenna said as the sun started to disappear Balto  
/nodded and took a step back just as night came Jenna fell to the ground and she groaned in pain as her body started to mutate back into a vampire her teeth were once agian razor sharp,her bright red fur was once again pale red,and her amber eyes were  
/once agian bloodshot orange once the pain was over Jenna got up "You okay Jen?" Balto asked Jenna nodded in reply Balto then brought Jenna inside and Cap took her blood sample this time Jenna didn't feel the the syringe go in after that Cap took  
/Jenna's regular blood sample and scanned it with his computer her blood cells looked completely normal and healthy "Her regular form is completely normal and healthy." Cap explained "Thank goodness I'm healthy." Jenna said with a sigh of relief "But  
/what about her vampire form?" Balto asked Cap then scanned Jenna's vampire blood her blood cells then turned pale red and they separated from each other "That's odd her blood cells at first turned pale red and they then replicate by separating apart  
/as if it's some sort of mutation." Cap said he then let out a deep sigh "I'm afraid there isnothing I could do." Cap said Jenna's heart sank she tried her best to hold back tears then Balto nuzzled her to comfort her "The only person who

may cure Jenna is Faust the one who turned her into a vampire." Cap explained "But we don't know where Faust lives." Balto explained "Sightings say that Faust lives in an abandoned manor that would be y'all best option." Cap said "But what if Faust  
/is not there?" Balto asked "If it's the only thing that can make me a normal then lets do it." said Jenna "We'll lets go then." Balto said "Good luck you two." Cap said then Balto and Jenna ran into the dark night.


	5. Chapter 5

Balto and Jenna finally arrived at Faust's mansionbut then came the hard part they had to get into the mansion Balto walked up the gaurd who appeared to be a ghost "Hey can you let us in." Balto asked " _Are you a vampire?_ " The ghost asked

"No." Balto replied.

" _Then..._ _ **DIE!**_ " yelled the ghost and he shot a lightning beam out of his eye hitting Balto in the chest he viciously fell back "BALTO!" Jenna yelled.

The vampire husky nudged her wolfdog mate Balto groaned in pain "Balto are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine but next time if a ghost asks me if I'm a vampire I'm gonna say YES." Balto said

Heslowly got up he then realized that there was a whole lot of ghosts blocking the entrance to the mansion they fired the same beam that the gaurd fired at Balto,Balto and Jenna took cover behind a rockhelooked at Jenna "Okay Jenna

what do the ghostbusters do?" Balto asked "Well they fire those wiggly worm lasers to suck the ghost into their traps." Jenna explained.

"Yeahbut the problem is that we AREN'T the ghostbusters and we don't have those wiggly worm ray guns." Balto then got an idea she then looked at the ghost her bloodshot orange eyes gleamed bright orange "Whoa Jenna what are

you doing?" Balto asked Jenna didn't reply she kept her eyes on the swarm of ghost who were firing the "Phantom beams" as they call it and Jenna said in a ghostly voice " _ **You shall stop shooting at us and will let us through the gate.**_ "

After Jenna said that the ghost stopped firing their phantom beams and the opened the gate but it lasted for about a second because when Jenna's eyes stopped glowing they started firing their phantom beams AGAIN Balto ran for cover but Jenna just stayed  
/where she was the phantom beams didn't seem to harm her she let out a low growl her eyes started to glow bright orange and she yelled " **STOP SHOOTING US!** " and then she fired a phantom beam of her own it hit the gate causing it to  
explode

"Whoa

Jenna your eyes just fired a beam." Balto said in shock "Werid but it could be useful." Jenna explained.

* * *

Balto and Jenna walked through the corridors of Faust's mansion then Jenna then stopped "What's wrong Jen?" Balto asked "Balto something is not..." Before she could finish something bursted out of wooden walls to one of the rooms it was another vampire  
/husky but it was male his fur was pale blackwith a white stomach,his eyes were gleaming bright blue,and was about an inch taller than Jenna Balto growled it was his arch nemesis Steele "STEELE YOUR A VAMPIRE TOO?!" Balto snarled.

"Yeah since your little hideous mate escaped from Faust's control he chose me as a replacement." Steele said evilly Balto bared his teeth "DON'T CALL HER HIDEOUS!" Balto snarled he then pounced at Steele but Steele fired his own phantom beam at full force  
/on Balto's chest Balto let out a loud Yelp of pain "BALTO!" Jenna yelled.

"C'mon wolfdog get up and fight like a real man." Steele snarled "Okay that's it!" Balto growled he began to walk up to Steele baring his teeth ready to sink them into Steele's neck but Jenna got in his way "Jenna what are you doing?" He asked.

"Balto I know you want to beat the living crap out of him but he's too strong for you I'll hold him off while you find Faust." Jenna explained "But..." Balto knew his mate was right Steele was stronger in vampire forma few tears slid down his

cheek "Okay but be careful I lost you once I don't want to lose you agian." Balto said.

Jenna wiped his tears with her claws "I'll be okay I promise." She said Balto smiled and kissed his vampire mate's cheek and he took off to find Faust, Jenna then turned her attention to Steele she bared her teeth at him "You want to go Jen?" Steele asked  
/with a smirk "Don't call me Jen only Balto calls me that." Jenna said she then fires her phantom beam at Steele he fell back Steele got up and he and Jenna began to circle each other then they began to proceed to claw to claw combat then Jenna fired  
/her phantom beam at Steele he fell back Jenna got ready to fire agian when Steele took off running "GET BACK HERE STEELE YOU SCAREDY CAT!" She snarled and she took off after him.

* * *

 _ **Jenna becomes normal agian in the next chapter. And for more great content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467**_


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while but Balto finally found Faust "Balto what do you think your doing in my mansion?" He asked "To turn Jenna back into a husky." Balto said narrowing his eyes Faust wanted to say "No" but he knew Balto was serious about this "Okay I'll changed  
/your mate back to normal but where is your Vampire Husky mate?" Faust asked

Just then the wall to the room bursted it open and Steele and Jenna were tumbling and rolling biting and scratching each other Jenna then headbutted Steele and she bit him in the neck then Steele was out cold Jenna then let out a howl in victory Faust  
/and Balto just stood there in awe Balto then said "You better change Jenna back or you would end up like Steele." Balto said in a serious tone "Sheesh don't scare me like that." Faust said.

then Faust bit Jenna in the neck and Jenna slowly began to transform back into a husky her sharp fangs turned back to normal and her pale red fur became bright red again,and her eyes turned amber agian once it was over Jenna fell to the ground Balto  
/ran up to her "Jenna get up please." He begged Jenna slowly got up and he made her lean on his chest for support they walked home and everyone congratulated Balto and Jenna on their success after that Balto and Jenna sat next to each other "I'm so  
/glad I'm so glad that I'm not a vampire anymore." Jenna said "Me too." Balto replied 

they watched the sun rise "What a pretty sun rise." Jenna said "Not as pretty as you." Balto said "Oh Balto stop." Jenna said with a giggle the two then nuzzled each other "I love Balto." Jenna said with her eyes close "I love you too Jenna." Balto said.

/ **The End**


End file.
